


Silver Snow Melts All The Same

by IrrelevantList



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But maybe not that slow, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, S-Support (Fire Emblem), Silver Snow Route, Slow Burn, Spoilers for that route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrrelevantList/pseuds/IrrelevantList
Summary: Spoilers for Silver Snow! (And S-support Rhea)Story set after the end of the Silver Snow route, just after the last battle against Rhea.Left to cope with the unsettling revelations about his identity, Byleth attempts to distance himself from the Archbishop, hoping to settle into his new duties without letting his personal feelings get in the way. Easier said than done, especially when a foreign country begin to interfere with Fodland's future politics and Byleth's love life. Or rather, lack of.





	1. Melting Snow

Byleth avoided visiting Rhea while she was recovering from her injuries. 

Although Seteth had categorically forbidden anyone to see her before she was ready, Byleth also intended to take some time for himself and his newfound duties before considering visiting the (former) Archbishop. After the last revelations about himself, and the role she had played in his existence, there was simply too much to process, and the last thing he wanted was to treat these facts as non-important. 

He owed it to them both to think things through before saying things that would damage the relationship he shared with her. Or rather, the relationship he thought he shared with her. Learning that she had, for most of their time together, only used him had him recoil in anger and hurt. Although she now seemed to think differently, it didn’t change the fact that he felt like he had been played like a fool.

He thought that he had fallen in love with her, but he wondered now if it hadn’t been another of her plans… 

No. 

He couldn’t blame Rhea for his own misplaced feelings. He should have known better. He prayed that she remained unaware of his… romantic feelings. He had planned to propose to her soon, or at the very least, confess his feelings, but he he didn’t want to make a decision he didn’t know he wouldn’t regret. 

With his new position as Archbishop, and soon-to-be leader, he wasn’t sure when he would find the time to process his personal feelings and their implications. 

But of course, Rhea wouldn’t let him ignore her for too long. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth met her in the corridor of the Goddess Tower, away from prying eyes and eavesdroppers. 

Although Seteth could not tell him why she wanted to see him, Byleth knew that it wouldn’t be an easy conversation. Too many things left unsaid, Rhea’s almost death… 

She seemed deep in thought, and he sensed that she would speak in her own time. He didn’t press her, at a loss for words himself. 

“As I soared through the sky… I spoke with my mother.” Rhea was turning away from Byleth, as if refusing to meet his gaze. “Tell me… Is it wrong for me to be happy that I escaped death?”

A sharp pain tugged at his heart at those words, the thought of losing her again after all of this… He shook his head. 

“Wrong? It is only right, Rhea. After everything… I- We are happy that you survived.” His voice was quiet, yet firm. 

Rhea finally turned around, though her gaze was directed at the floor. Her light green eyes had lost much of their intensity, and were now full of regret. 

“Can you still say such things to me, even after witnessing my… other form? After learning about your identity? After all that I have done?” Her voice wavered and Byleth had to look away before finding his words.

“It isn’t too late to mend the wrongs that have been done in the past. A new era is beginning, both for Fodland and your – our – people.” At this, Rhea lifted her head, meeting Byleth’s gaze for the first time since the conversation began. Guilt sprang in his chest at the words he was about to speak.

“I won’t deny that there are still a lot of things that I am still trying to deal with… But I’d like the both of us to meet again from time to time, like we used to do. Only with less secrets this time.” Byleth tried to soften his tone as he finished his sentence.

The wound was still deep, and it hurt having to distance himself from her after all of the time spent searching for her, yet he didn’t know what else to say. He wasn’t ready for this conversation. 

“I… understand.” The former Archbishop cast her eyes on the floor, and Byleth could sense that she wanted to cry. He wanted to be able to comfort her, to hold her like he did when they had freed her from the Imperial prison, or in the cathedral, when he had thought her dead after she had regained her human form. 

He took a few steps toward her, and settled for a hand on her shoulder instead. 

“I need more time. To think. But I promise you we will talk, Rhea. For now, you need to rest. I need you to be strong. There is much to be done.” 

Rhea nodded. “Yes, of course. I expect you will make a great leader for the people of Fodland, I will support you in any way I can. Good evening, Professor.” With that, she turned to leave, leaving Byleth alone in the corridor.

A cold chill rushed through one of the windows. Byleth put his hands in his pockets, and his fingers bumped against the ring that he had taken a habit of carrying around. He couldn’t help but feel that he had screwed up, and he wasn’t sure if he would have the chance to fix it.


	2. A New Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth has to deal with the aftermath of the war, the reconstruction of the monastery, while the Archishop recovers in peace.

During the next weeks, Byleth busied himself with coordinating the effort of reconstruction of not only the monastery, but also with laying the bare bones of the new United Kingdom of Fodlan that would see its birth during Byleth’s coronation, scheduled for a month or so later. 

While Lady Rhea was resting, Byleth would take over as Archbishop, but he didn’t intend to keep the title forever. Not only had he never been a religious man, he felt the position would always be Rhea’s, even after all of the mistakes of the past. He realized that he hadn’t given her the chance to explain herself during their last talk, and wished he could have the heart-to-heart they both needed. The first of many, he hoped. (Even if he’d have to pretend to feel nothing else but respect toward her.)

He had yet to decide what part the Church of Seiros would play in that new Kingdom, but he couldn’t bring himself to dismantle it. The Church was a safe haven for the last of the Nabateans, their last shield, and he hoped that when the world would learn of their existence, they would be met with acceptance, not fear and hatred, as they did in the past. 

Perhaps at some point during the next decade. Or the next one. Or… He briefly wondered how long he would live for, and made a mental note to discuss of these things in depth with Seteth and Rhea in the future. One of the many downsides of his new duties was the lack of free time they left him with, time he could have used in pursuit of knowledge, or catching up with the men and women who had supported him through this war, and whom he once called his students. 

Surrounded daily by hundreds of soldiers and civilians alike who looked up at him, Byleth wanted to believe that the new era he had been chosen to lead Fodlan into would be one of peace and acceptance, wanted to live up to the many expectations of a continent shattered by war. 

Byleth often found himself scanning the faces of those sitting in the meeting room and wondering if he would be up to the task. Being the progenitor god was one thing, but it didn’t bring any wisdom or advice about governing countries. 

One of the perks of controlling the flow of time was that he could theoretically turn back time if he made a mistake, but the idea of interfering with the lives of so many people so carelessly brought a wave of disgust with himself. He would be no less selfish and ruthless than Those Who Slither in the Dark, no better than Rhea had been before-- a sharp pain was brought by that last thought. 

Seteth’s aid was precious, as were Manuela’s and Hannerman’s. Day-long meetings were taking their toll on everyone, but it was mostly due to them that Byleth retained what was left of his sanity when confronted to the massive amount of decisions that came with creating and governing a new country. 

Byleth also came to value Shamir’s advice whenever the topic of the Church’s position was breached. While none of those who were attending felt comfortable discussing of these things without Lady Rhea being present, Seteth assured Byleth that she valued his judgment and was convinced he would make the right choices. 

Although Byleth regretted not having visited the Archbishop during the early phases of her recovery, Seteth assured him that it might be for the best for the moment, and kept him apprised of her condition. 

Byleth also ensured Cyril would remain at the monastery to help the reconstruction effort, and to help Lady Rhea should she need it. The young man had been reluctant at first, but Byleth only had to mention the Archbishop for him to accept. He also hoped Cyril would take the time to figure out what he wanted to do after the monastery will have been restored. 

Lady Rhea had asked Seteth to relay her unconditional support to Byleth, as well as her regrets for not yet being able to attend the meetings. While these words brought comfort to him, no hint were ever dropped regarding their conversation in the Goddess Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support! Be it by reading, leaving kudos, or even just reading, it means a lot. 
> 
> I also posted this on Fanfiction.net. (And submitted a request for adding Rhea to the list of characters, I was surprised it hadn't been done already!)
> 
> Take care, see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> (And yes, Rhea was carrying the ring that she had intended to give Byleth.)
> 
> It will be more of a slow burn, unless I decide to rush things because they both deserve to be happy. I found that the romance dialogue at the end was a bit... precipitated considering all of the things that have been revealed before, so I decided to slow things down a bit. And considering the nature of the revelations, I wanted to get the chance to clear a few points, so that that pairing would not appear as creepy/weird as most people think it is. (But I'm guessing it's in the game for a reason)
> 
> I apologize if this seems rushed. I'll probably edit it later if I write more. 
> 
> I've only started writing this tonight, and I have a vague idea of where I want things to go, but if you guys have any suggestions, go ahead, I'd love to hear what you think.
> 
> Take care!


End file.
